Out of Air, They Appear
by Crimsonwings92
Summary: The Kings and Queens are about to get the surprise of a lifetime when two girls from the 21st Century with witty remarks and futuristic intelligence seemingly appear out of the blue! Not to mention two kings may become attached more than they should be!
1. Chapter 1: The Cave

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Hey people's! Well, if any of you have read my Kingdom Hearts stories, then you know who I am! But, this IS my first Chronicles of Narnia fanfic and I'm kind of curious to see how people would respond to it. This is set during the reign of the Kings and Queens of old. Basically, they haven't left Narnia yet and they are all still in their teens. Oh, one more thing! If I get reviews for this chapter, then I will continue this story, if not, say good bye! So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the Narnia characters and you know who they are!

* * *

**Out of Air, They Appea****r**

**Chapter 1: The Cave**

"Hurry up, will you Carmen?! We're burning valuable daylight here!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Keep your undies on, Jesus, Avani!"

The air was sweet and the day was warm with a cool breeze flowing through the green leafed trees. The sun trickled and glinted playfully through the branches as the birds sang their lovely songs and flew through the air. It was a perfect summer day, one that every teenager wished for when let out of school.

"Mmmm! Man, it feels good out here!" a young girl with light, chocolate skin, long, black curly hair and golden-green eyes sighed, stretching her limbs to the sky as she stood upon a tree branch.

"Avani, please be careful up there! If you break a leg from falling, I'm not splinting it!" another girl with long, dark brown, wavy hair, mocha colored skin and deep, brown eyes called up to her friend.

The girl upon the branch, the golden-green eyed one named Avani, beamed down at the other girl, "Oh, lighten up, would you Carmen?! I'll be fine!"

The dark eyed girl, Carmen, shook her head in defeat and looked up at her friend, a warm smile on her face. Carmen Hidelgo and Avani James were often seen as sisters to the public eye for the reasons of being extremely close and always together. However, in reality, they were merely best friends who did anything and everything together. And this summer was no different; this was the 17th summer of their lives and they were spending it with Avani's grandmother and grandfather in Charlotte, North Carolina. Mama Choco and Granda Lewis, as the locals often called them, lived in the country part of the Charlotte, where the cows graze and the pigs sleep and the chickens peck. They were miles away from town, from what is considered real civilization, but the girls didn't mind because they still had lots of activities to do every day, not to mention the forest right behind Mama Choco's house to explore. Speaking of which:

"Hey, Avani, come down from there! We still have a lot of ground to cover before Mama Choco starts ringing the bell for dinner!" Carmen called up to the girl still sitting on the branch.

Avani clicked her tongue and glanced down, "Carmen, we got all summer to explore these woods. What's the rush?"

"The rush is I want to see how deep into the forest we can get before it gets dark and Mama Choco opens a can of whupass on us," Carmen commented, looking around at the beautiful scenery.

"Oh brother," Avani muttered to herself as she made to climb down, "Alright, alright. Move out the way, I'm coming down."

With a step here and a leap there, Avani was once again grounded and standing next to her eager best friend. They both took off deeper into the forest, laughing and joking with one another with what they would find.

"Dude, think we'll be able to find our way out of here?" Avani asked a little nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find some way to remember," Carmen waved it off as she climbed over a fallen tree.

"What do you mean 'I'll find some way to remember'? Aren't you going to at least try?" Avani retorted, taking Carmen's hand as she helped her up.

"Naw. You're better at remembering stuff than I am. It's a gift you have I guess."

Avani rolled her eyes as they continued down the path they were going. The trees became slightly denser the further they went into the forest, but not so much that it was creepy. Maybe at night it would be scary, but in the afternoon sun of North Carolina, not so much.

"Well, what a disappointment. Looks like there's nothing much here except trees, trees, and guess what? More trees!" Carmen exclaimed, sighing to herself.

"Really?! Trees?! In a forest!? Good gosh, I had no idea! I was expecting more of a theme park! Pfft, stupid me!" Avani exaggerated, crossing her eyes and smacking the side of her head as if she were really stupid.

Carmen narrowed her eyes at her darker friend, "Ha. Ha…Ha. You're so freakin' funny, I think I forgot to breath."

"I was just playin'. I was just playin'!!" Avani claimed in a soft voice before raising it in a laugh as she and Carmen turned to walk back the way they came.

However, before they got much farther, something in her line of peripheral vision caught Avani's attention and the young, black female stopped abruptly.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" she called to Carmen to stop her from walking, "What's that over there?"

Carmen approached her friend, "Where?"

"There," Avani answered, pointing in the direction she was indicating to.

Carmen turned her head and a cave registered in her mind's eye. It stood hidden from the main path, almost completely covered by tree moss and branches and leaves. It could have easily been mistaken for a large rock instead of a cave. Both girls looked at each other before moving towards the strange cavern. Once they reached the opening, they peered inside and found…nothing. There was nothing but dark, dark, and guess what?! More dark. It seemed to go on forever, the darkness reaching no end and the two girls were excited beyond containment.

"Dude, this looks so cool!" Avani exclaimed, her voice resonating in the cave.

"For reals! I didn't know Mama Choco had a cave right in her own backyard!" Carmen replied, her face nearly breaking with the smile spreading across it.

"I didn't either."

"Let's explore!"

"Yes! Let's!"

However, before either girl could take a single step inside the dark cavern, the sound of a loud ringing could be heard. They turned around and listened intently, hearing it clear as a bell in the still forest air. Avani and Carmen groaned in disappointment as realization dawned on them.

"Aw man, why does Mama Choco have to be done with dinner now?" Avani complained, recognizing the ringing as the bell for dinner.

"Hey, she's your grandma, shouldn't you know?" Carmen asked as she and Avani moved away from the cave to start heading back to the house.

"Uh, no! I've never visited Mama Choco on her turf before, so I know squat!" Avani answered.

Carmen sighed as she looked back at the cave longingly; Avani placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, rubbing it in reassurance.

"C'mon, girl, we'll come back tomorrow and explore it all day long, promise! No doubt! But right now…let's get our asses home before Mama Choco abuses us for being late to dinner! Again!" Avani exclaimed as the bell for dinner became more frantic and angry.

With that, both young girls took off towards the farmhouse where Mama Choco was so frantically ringing the bell. The cave was left behind, silent and dark as they had left it yet with the adventure of a lifetime just waiting to be discovered within it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world cause' you two to be late to dinner again?! That is the 4th time this week and I am gittin' sick 'nd tire' of it!"

Avani and Carmen rolled their eyes and shook their heads as they sat down at the dinner table. The dinning room was warm and comfy, giving a sense of welcome to any and all who entered through it, though right now the two girls felt anything but warmth. Mama Choco, a 72 year old, heavy set woman with dark chocolate skin, bright hazel eyes and gray, cotton candy like hair, was staring at them with stern eyes as she scolded them for being late again. When they had come back to the house, the sun was already setting over the horizon, and the deal was they could go out into the forest as long as they were back BEFORE twilight. Since they had yet to uphold their part of the bargain, Mama Choco was giving them a good scolding, but luckily for them, it was just a scolding. For now.

"Hello? I am talkin' to you two yung ladies!" Mama Choco exclaimed, clapping her hands, "My god! What has gotten inta' ya two!? Granda Lewis, have you got nothin' to say!?"

The woman turned to her husband, a strongly built man of 74 with skin as dark as night and eyes a deep brown with a head of wooly gray, with urging eyes. While Mama Choco was warm and kind in her own ways, it was Granda Lewis who made every situation light hearted and came to the girl's rescue more times than can be counted. It was Granda Lewis who was the go-to man when the girls wanted to talk about anything that didn't have to do about being a woman. The elder man chuckled warmly at his wife as he stuffed a forkful of collagreens in his mouth.

"Now then, Maybelle, no need to be snappy. These girls are simply curious souls who can't seem to find enough hours in the day to do all the exploring they would like to do," the big, black man replied in a tender, warm voice.

Carmen and Avani looked from Granda Lewis to Mama Choco anxiously, both wondering if the woman would pounce up from her seat and beat the sweet man with the ladle in the gravy. Mama Choco bristled for a moment before she sighed dramatically and shook her head in defeat.

"Well, a'right, fine! But when those girls get lost and hungry out there in them woods cuz of that curious nature, it's all on your head!" she concluded, cutting into the chicken vigorously.

With that verdict, both girls sighed in relief as Granda Lewis chuckled humorously at them. However, they weren't about to get off without another small word.

"But, you young ladies need to be here for dinner on time from now on, ya' hear me?" Granda Lewis spoke to the Jamaican and the Latina girl, "Remember what I told you about telling time out here."

"We know, Granda Lewis, when the sun is a quarter past the highest peak in the sky, it's time to start heading home because it would be twilight soon after," Avani answered with a smile.

"That's right. What a smart young lady you are," Granda Lewis replied admirably, looking between the two girls who giggled at the praise.

"I still want ta' know what you two were doing out der' in dem' woods that had ya' two out der' fer so long," Mama Choco interrupted, veening at the two girls.

"Oh, that's what I meant to ask!" Avani exclaimed, putting down her fork, "Has there always been a cave out in the forest?"

"Cave? What cave?" Mama Choco asked.

"You saw a cave, chil'?" Granda Lewis asked, curious by this news.

"That's right. It was a little deeper in the forest and almost completely hidden from sight. It looked like a giant rock, but it had an opening," Carmen exclaimed while Avani took a sip of her drink.

"Well…that-that is strange now, I never knew there was a cave out there," Granda Lewis commented, rubbing his chin.

Mama Choco waved her hand in dismissal, "Now, hold on der, Lewis, hold on. I think I've heard of it."

"You have?" Avani asked excitedly as Mama Choco nodded her head absently in thought.

"Yeah…through stories. They always said, even when I was a little girl, that there was a cave in the forest that was…unnatural."

"Unnatural? What do you mean?" Carmen asked as she and Avani leaned forward to listen.

Mama Choco tsked and waved her hand, "Oh, you know ol' folks and their superstitions, they just said that strange creatures kept poppin' up out of the cave and then running back when discovered. So many of these stories come around with no proof dat we jus' go on ignorin' dem."

"Still, that seems pretty cool and we're going to go and explore that cave tomorrow," Avani stated, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Definitely! I'm not missing a minute of this!" Carmen agreed, giggling.

"Just be careful girls. Pack bags with necessities, both of you. And take a piece of chalk to mark the walls so you don't get lost, just in case it's a cave with many directions," Granda Lewis warned.

Avani and Carmen nodded in understanding, both practically bouncing out of their seats in excitement at the thought of a new adventure.

Dinner was ended with trivial conversations and the girls were sent off to bed. However, they found sleep to be a difficult thing as eagerness filled their bodies. It was well into early morn, about 2 AM, and they were still wide-awake.

"Oh, god, I can't sleep! I'm just way too excited!" Avani whispered, sitting up in bed.

Carmen followed her example, sitting up as well with a huge grin on her face, "I know! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"What do you think we'll find in that cave?" Avani asked.

"I don't know. If it's like other caves, then probably bats and rocks and stuff," Carmen answered.

"And if it's not like other caves?"

"Then a whole nother freakin' world! With talking animals and centaurs and mermaids and…and!" Carmen gasped loudly, "Maybe even kings and queens and such like that!"

"Woah! Imagination overload here!" Avani exclaimed, rolling onto her stomach to look at Carmen, "That would be like a freakin' fairytale!"

"An awesome fairytale…that we could be livin'!" Carmen countered, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Oh, I know! It would be so cool! Oh! Oh! And what if you and I had boyfriends who were royalty in this world!" Avani added.

"Like kings or something! And they ruled their own lands!" Carmen exclaimed, jumping up on her mattress.

"And they made us their queens!"

"Yeah! That would be awesome!"

Avani sighed dreamily and flopped back onto her mattress for she had jumped up in excitement at the thought of what they would find in their explorations. Carmen followed her example and laid back as well, smiling up at the ceiling.

"Dude, we really shouldn't get ourselves worked up like that. Chances are that we'll find nothing in that cave. Maybe just a bunch of cave drawings if we're even **that **lucky," Avani commented.

Carmen shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, it doesn't hurt to dream sometimes."

Her words processed themselves in Avani's mind and the young girl found herself smiling lightly to no one, "You're right. Night, Carmen."

"Night…Avani," Carmen answered back, yawning deeply.

With that, the young Latina fell into a deep slumber while the young black girl stayed up for a few more moments before sleep consumed her as well. She fell asleep with one thought left in her mind.

'_It would never hurt to dream if dreams came true more often.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Early Morning the Next Day**

"C'mon, c'mon, Avani! You move slower than a snail in the snow!"

"You know snails die in snow right?!"

It was barely daybreak when Avani and Carmen had awakened with hearts light and spirits eager; today was the day they would explore the depths of the cave. They got right to doing their chores the moment they woke up, finishing them in record time, and had the hardest time sitting and eating civilly. Finally, after 4 hours since they've been awake, they were set and ready to go!

"Remember, young ladies, this time you have to be home for dinner on time," Granda Lewis reminded while handing the two girls their bags.

"Got it, Granda Lewis! See you at the end of the day!"

And with that last good bye, the two girls made their way into the forest. Just like the day before, they stopped every now and then to admire the beauty of the trees and the bushes and the flowers, but they wasted little time in making it to the cave. And just like the day before, the darkened cavern remained silent, mysterious, and almost intimidating. Carmen and Avani stood before the opening, looking at the entire picture before looking at each other.

"Ready?" Avani asked.

Carmen shrugged playfully and smiled, "Let's have an adventure!"

And then, they stepped through the entrance, not knowing that they were indeed about to go on the adventure that would drive any sane young girl crazy. Yet, since Avani and Carmen were anything but sane, or normal for that matter, this adventure would be well welcomed.

**The End

* * *

**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Weeeeeeeelllll? What do you guys think? I think it was cool, but it's up to you. Like I said before, if this chapter doesn't catch anyone's attention, then I won't continue. So, if you want to know what's going on in my head, then review. And trust me, the romance is really good and there will be some awesome humor and a little bit of modern knowledge given to the Pevensie children! Read and Review!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Supporters Addressed Here!**

Okay people's, here's the deal! I actually have the second chapter all ready written, but I'm not sure if it'll meet the public standards. Reason for this being…I have never read any of the Narnia books except for The Magician's Nephew. Those of you reading this and are preparing to criticize me for it, save it! Don't even bother! I only watched the movies, so here is where I need a little help. I am now coming to you, the reviewers, for some guidance: I need names and places. I need the names of friends and descriptions of what they are. I've heard of an Orieus and that he's a Centaur, but that's all I know. I also need names of foes like enemy Kingdoms or dictators or tyrants, things like that. I've heard of the Kingdoms of Calormene and Archenland and Telmar, but don't really know much about them.

I'm asking for these just in case I need them and because I think I might actually use them, but I also have some ideas for new Kingdoms and such like that. So, any information you have will greatly help me keep this story going. Please note that I am not asking for help in the plot, I just need information for all those who have read the books.

**Flamers Addressed Here!**

Okay, now that that's been asked, there's another issue I wish to address. There have been some mixed feelings about the way this story is going to turn out. I love all of you who are looking forward to the next chapter so if you love the story, then don't pay attention to this. Now, for those of you who don't like the way this story is turning out and have nothing but critical things to say about me AND this story, do me a favor please. Don't review. If you don't like the way this story is formatted or the way the plot is going, even though it's ONLY the 1st chapter, then don't read it, it's simple as that. And for the reviewer who thinks that me holding back a chapter because of reviews is childish, well your point has been wasted. What's the point of writing a story if no one is going give their thoughts on it when you post it? If I didn't want people's opinion, then I wouldn't be posting it on Fanfiction. There's nothing childish about wanting reviews to keep a story going. From now on, I only want positive reviews that can help me be a better writer. Don't waste your time or mine by sending me flames because I'm just going to use them to bake cookies for the people that support this story. Thanks a bunch!

**Everyone Addressed Here!**

Okay, that's about it! Please help a fellow writer out by sending any information I can use and by not reviewing if you absolutely hate the story! Please review soon so I can post the chapter!

**End Author's Note**


	3. Chapter 2: Ride into Narnia

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Hey peoples! Finally out with the second chapter! I'm going to be truthful with you guys and say that I pretty much suck at this whole fantasy, trying to work with Narnia thing. It looks good in my head, but it's hard getting it down on paper man! Anyway, I'm just putting this chapter up to see what kind of feedback I get and if I approve of it, then I will TRY to continue, but there's a whole bunch of people against me even doing that much. If anything, I'll probably put this story on hold until I better acquaint myself with the books because a very helpful reviewer of mine whom I respect now, Lady of Stormness Mountain, gave me some information on the books and I was winded. I'm not even sure if I can do half as good as I originally thought therefore, I might not continue with this and move on to another idea which has been nagging at me for days. Anyway, if you like then review and tell me what you think, but don't tell me the idea has been overused again! So here it is, Chapter 2. Enjoy if you can!

**Disclaimer: **Narnia, the Pevensies, and any other creature that you know from the books do not belong to me. I give all credit for the original story line to C.S. Lewis, he was a freakin' genius.

* * *

**Out of Air, They Appear**

**Chapter 2: Ride into Narnia**

The cave was dark and cold, basically how caves should be. I mean, what did you expect, the entire Loony Toons cast to come out and do a little dance number? Carmen, who was in charge of marking safe points, made a bright orange star to serve as the start point. Both girls then proceeded to move into the darkened cavern, soon finding that they needed their flashlights in order to see farther into the opening or else they may as well be bats trying to maneuver themselves during the daylight. They walked for several minutes, finding nothing but rocks, rocks, and guess what? More freakin' rocks! Okay.

"This seems pointless now," Avani commented quietly, shinning her light among the walls of the cave, hoping to find at least some kind of cave drawings if not a ferocious creature.

Carmen made an aggravated 'Mmmmm' sound as she continued walking, making an arrow pointing backwards on a random wall space.

"I'm just saying, Carmen, there's nothing in here but rocks, rocks, and hey look! Abraham Lincoln's head!" Avani exclaimed, pointing to a rock at her feet.

"Really?!" Carmen asked excitedly, her brown eyes shinning.

"No! It's just more rocks!" Avani answered, kicking the offending obstacle at her feet, "Maybe we should just go back. I really don't think we're going to find anything at this point."

"Oh, c'mon Vani girl! We've only been walking for like 15 minutes! Give it some more time, I'm sure we'll find something like…like gold or maybe diamonds!" Carmen pleaded, trying to convince her friend.

"Or maybe the legend of Chupacabra will finally show itself to mankind and while we're running and screaming from it, we'll realize that we're the first humans to see it! And then we'll relish that fact while it's eating our intestines and burying us away so we can never be found again!" Avani shot back, instantly killing any hopes Carmen had of winning her friend over.

All was silent in the cave as brown eyes stared into golden-green, each one staring the other down. Then, Carmen did something that she would only do with Avani.

"PLEASE!! PLEASE AVANI!! JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES!! PLEASE!!"

She begged. Avani rolled her eyes at the state her friend had just committed herself to, flinging herself at the darker girl's feet and holding onto her leg for dear life, finding it ridiculous that she would subject herself to begging for a stupid cave.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! WE'LL STAY! Just get off my leg before you start humping it!" she cried out, kicking her friend off.

Carmen jumped off the ground and beamed at Avani, crushing her in a hug soon after, "Thank you, Vani! Thank you!"

"Okay, need air!" Avani cried out, gasping when Carmen released her and went skipping deeper into the cave.

Once she had her breath back, Avani smiled and shook her head. Her Latina friend was way too silly sometimes, but still. The black girl took a look at her surroundings, shinning her light along the walls. That's when she saw it, a cave drawing and it looked relatively fresh, done maybe a year or two ago. It was of a lamppost with what looked to be a being crossed with goat and man standing beside it. Around the creature was a scarf and he was holding a black umbrella. Avani looked closer at the drawing, analyzing it and becoming quite curious.

'Was someone here before us?' she thought to herself.

She would have stayed to ponder the thought a little longer had it not been for Carmen's screaming.

"Avani! Avani come quickly! Hurry! Hurry!" the Latina cried out, causing the ebony-skinned girl to dash over to where Carmen was crouching, looking at something on the ground.

"What's wrong Carmen!? What happened!? Are you alright?!" Avani exclaimed frantically, doing a quick sweep with her eyes to see if she could spot any injuries at first glance.

"It's…It's…It's a real rock shaped like Abraham Lincoln's head!" Carmen exclaimed, leaping up to show said rock.

Avani's face fell to an emotionless one as Carmen began to make the rock talk like Abraham Lincoln, "Four score and seven years ago-."

"They should have killed your generation! That's what should have happened four score and seven years ago!" Avani shouted, smacking the rock out of Carmen's hand, "God! You had my heart racing all fast!"

"Someone's a wittle cwankyyyyy," Carmen cooed in a baby voice, making faces at her irritable best friend.

Avani glared at her, weighing her options between letting her live or pounding her brains in with the rock that looked like Abraham Lincoln if she could find it again, when something caught her eye. She looked around Carmen, squinting her eyes to get a better look. Said Latina noticed her friend's strange behavior and turned as well.

"What do you see Avani?" she asked, flashing her light in the direction behind her.

"Cut the light," was Avani's answer as she cut off her own flashlight.

Carmen did as she was told, both girls consumed in darkness just a second later. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but once she could see a little better, Avani blinked in surprise.

"Hey, Carmen…do you see light up there?" she asked as she looked dead straight ahead.

Carmen focused her eyes on the light and made a curious sound, "Looks like it…Oh god! Are we dead!? Is that OUR light at the end of the tunnel?!"

"No woman, calm down," Avani retorted, moving toward the light.

"Wait, Avani! Come back! Don't go towards the light! Don't!" Carmen cried out dramatically.

"Stop that! We're not dead! And you're the one who wanted to keep going until we found something in this cave! We did and we're going to see this through the end even if I have to drag you by your hair!" Avani stated firmly, grabbing Carmen's wrist and pulling her forward.

The two girls made their way farther down the tunnel, Carmen stopping a couple times to make orange arrows, until finally they broke through to the other side. And what was it they found? More trees and more forest; Carmen and Avani stood next to each other, looking at their surroundings with disappointment.

"Wow…trees…never seen those before," Avani voiced sarcastically, her face holding a frown.

"How sad? And I was real excited too," Carmen sighed out dejectedly, "Oh well. Might as well turn back. There's nothing left to see really."

And with that, the Latina turned to go back into the cave but Avani stood rooted to where she was standing, her eyes fixed on an object a few feet away from them.

"Hold on, Carmen, wait…I see a lamppost," she voiced.

Carmen stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to look at her friend, "A what?"

"A lamppost," Avani repeated, walking away from the cave.

Carmen hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should go back or not, before she just shrugged, marked the end of the cave, and ran after Avani. Said girl was all but 20 feet away, standing next to a black lamppost that looked like it popped right off of a London side street. Avani looked at it quizzically, wondering when the woods behind her grandparent's house ever had lampposts.

"I saw this back in the cave," she voiced out in thought.

"You saw…the lamppost…back in the cave?" Carmen asked slowly.

Avani rolled her eyes at the question, knowing exactly what the question was secretly implying, "It was a cave drawing, okay? Only, in the drawing, there was a goat man standing next to it."

Carmen remained silent for a few moments, "How come I didn't see it?"

"Because you were too busy looking at Abraham Lincoln's head," Avani deadpanned, her eyes narrowed.

"You know what? You're just so-."

"Shh. I hear something," Avani interrupted, "Do you hear that?"

Carmen, after she was done seething, took a few moments to listen and her eyes widened, "Is that…waves crashing?"

Both Carmen and Avani looked to each other before they turned and began the walk to where the sound was coming from. For the two girls, the forest seemed ordinary at first glance since they had been hanging out in a forest for the past month, but as they took a closer look, they could definitely see some differences. First off, the air was incredibly clean and sweet, way different from the slightly stiffly air of North Carolina. And the trees were tall and majestic, as if they had magic running from their roots all the way up to the leaves on their branches. And was it just them or were those flower petals dancing around the bark of a particularly majestic tree? Avani and Carmen stopped to watch as the pink petals swirled around the base in a lovely, gentle dance before they took off into the air as if the wind had been carrying them.

"…Did that just…?" Avani started in disbelief as she pointed to the disappearing petals.

Avani looked at Carmen as Carmen looked back at Avani, "…Naaawww!"

With that, and a laugh, the two girls continued their walk through the forest, unaware of the surprise they were sure to get. As they continued on their small journey, the trees became denser but not menacing, so the two girls didn't mind it at all. Avani even took to climbing and leaping from the trees as if she were Tarzan. About half an hour later, just when the two girls were sure they were never going to get out of the forest yet grateful for all the markings they made on the trees to point them back in the right direction, they broke through the cluster of trees to stumble upon a most beautiful scene. Before where they stood on the ledge of a cliff was a wide vast of green where the trees blanketed the Earth below and cut off right at the glistening blue ocean. Colorful birds took flight into the clear open sky, their songs sweet and haunting. And just to the right of Carmen and Avani stood a majestic castle overlooking the ocean. The two girls looked at the scene slack-jawed, not believing what they were seeing.

"Avani?" Carmen said quietly.

"…Yeah?"

"…When did Mama Choco and Granda Lewis get a beach with a castle built in the forest behind their house?" Carmen asked quietly, watching as the birds circled above the castle.

Avani shook her head slowly, "I…don't really know."

"Where are we?" the Latina asked as she and Avani moved closer towards the edge of the cliff.

"Beats me, but its way cool!" Avani answered as she looked down over the ledge; the fall was pretty bad.

"We found El Dorado!" Carmen exclaimed excitedly as she threw her hands in the air, "Only…I see no gold."

Both she and Avani laughed together, their laughter seeming like magical little ringing of bells in the sweet air.

"You know what would suck?" Avani said with a humorous smile as she stared down at the fall again, "If a huge part of this cliff just decided to break and we went sliding down the steep drop."

And almost on cue, that's exactly what happened. That section of the rock had been withering away for years and with the excess weight of two 100 hundred pound girls, well, it just couldn't hold up any more. There was a loud, crumbling noise that suddenly echoed through the vastness of green leafed trees. That was the last noise Avani and Carmen heard, which startled and confused the two girls, before a large chunk of the cliff top on which they were standing broke off and fell several hundred feet to the Earth below, taking the two girls with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

The simultaneous scream echoed throughout the forest as Avani and Carmen dropped, the two holding on to the rock for fear of splattering their brains if they let go of it. They fell through the trees at the bottom and hit the ground with a loud, jerking crash before the rock began to slide rapidly down the slope hill they had landed on. Avani and Carmen screamed, clutching the rock for dear life, as they bumped and jerked along the ride, using their body weight to steer the boulder away from hitting any trees or bigger rocks. It worked for some time until they came across a particularly large rock that could not be cleared. They hit it with a force so great that it launched the boulder and the two teenage girls into the air. Carmen and Avani actually lost their grip and were airborne for a few amazing seconds, getting the sense of flying. They soon caught back up to the boulder while they were still in the air, grasped it, and crashed to the Earth again and continued the death-defying roller coaster down the hill.

"What the hell is this?! Happy Feet?!" Carmen shouted to Avani, ducking before her head came in neck-breaking contact with a tree branch.

"I don't care if it's Loony Toons, as long as it keeps us alive! AAAAAAHHHHH!!" Avani screamed as they hit a large, sharp boulder that jutted dangerously out of the Earth.

The rock they were sliding on was shattered, the force sending the two teenagers airborne once more only this time, there was no rock to grab onto in order to break their fall. Luckily enough for them, they weren't as high as last time, there was a large, soft bed of lush green grass and clovers to cushion their fall. They hit ground with a moderate thud and a groan. However, before they could even catch their breath, the adventure just kept getting more and more crazy. Avani groaned and turned onto her stomach just to miss getting her head stepped on by a hoof. She gasped for air to regain her lost breath as she slowly trailed her eyes up the length of the leg to find herself staring straight into the stern and inquisitive eyes of a half man/ half horse. She slowly turned her head towards Carmen and soon found that they were completely surrounded by these strange creatures. Avani and Carmen made eye contact.

"Oooohh snap!" they chorused together.

"Ah!"

"Hey!"

The two teenagers cried out as two of the creatures standing around them grabbed them quite roughly by the collars. Yup, the adventure just keeps getting better and better.

**Cair Paravel**

The air of Narnia was sweet and calming, the trees lush and green, the skies blue and the water of the ocean a deep, clear blue, the very essence of summer days. Everyone at the castle of Cair Paravel were relishing in the sweet laziness of the day, all just frolicking about as they wished. However, one soul seemed restless and twitchy, as if the peaceful silence of the day were aggravating them. His golden hair swayed across his brow and his mesmerizing blue eyes were fixed and intense. On what, it was hard to say. His posture was only slightly lax from the strong, authoritative stance he usually took and his step was somewhat rushed yet undirected. High King Peter was thoroughly bored and just itching for some form of adventure. It had been 6 years since the Pevensie Children had been crowned the Kings and Queens of Narnia, 6 years since they had defeated the white witch Jadis and restored peace and happiness back to the lands. However, truth be told, the peace was starting to get to the young royal. About three years ago, there had been a war with the Quintoro Kingdom, one that was bloody and glorious. Peter had spent many months away from Cair Paravel with his brother, King Edmund, on the front lines, fighting alongside his people against the tyrant, King Lucas of Quintoro. Narnia was victorious, of course, and peace reigned once again. But like it was mentioned before, the peace was starting to make Peter fidgety. He longed for something to happen, for anything to come and quail his boredom and soothe the twitchy restlessness that he felt. It was a beautiful summer day, he should be spending it relaxing like his royal siblings, but instead he was wandering about restlessly like some nervous cat. It was really quite irritating.

"Hey, Pete, are you alright?"

Peter turned his blue eyes to meet the darker ones of his younger brother, Edmund. In the 6 years that they had been in Narnia, Edmund had transformed from the small, scrawny little boy with a bad attitude to the tall, strong, handsome young teenage man that stood before him. His dark hair was in acceptable disarray, like it usually is, and fell into his deep brown eyes mysteriously. His skin was lightly tanned and stretched taut over his lean-muscled figure. Every eligible woman who heard of their charm and handsome features sought after both kings and it wasn't uncommon to find the two young men taking part in some harmless flirting with the women of their court or neighboring kingdoms. However, they have never taken to courting a woman seriously, finding the task quite daunting, especially since none of the women could keep their attention for no longer than a short amount of time.

"Hey, Ed, I thought you went riding with Thinbar?" Peter asked, trying to take his mind off of the nagging boredom.

"I was actually on my way to meet him at the stables. What are you doing just wandering around the castle like a dolt?" Edmund responded, smirking playfully at his blond brother.

Peter pretended to glare at his brother, humor hidden in the fake anger, "I was just looking for something to do. I'm rather bored right now."

"Well, why don't you come riding with us, then, since you're so bored?" Edmund asked in pleasant nature.

Peter took a moment to contemplate on the request before a smile made it's way across his face, "That sounds absolutely divine, Ed. Let's go."

With happy smiles on their faces, the Just King and the Magnificent King began to make their way to the horses stables where Thinbar was waiting when they were cut off by one of their most trusted friend, Mr. Tumnus.

"Pardon, your Majesties, but your council along with the council of Queen Susan and Queen Lucy is requested in the throne room," the faun stated, his eyes and face gentle yet worried.

"Whatever for, Mr. Tumnus? Has there been trouble in Narnia again?" Peter asked, fitting perfectly right back into High King Peter the Magnificent.

Mr. Tumnus looked unsure, "I can't really tell you, milord, but Orieus can. He's…he's found something in the northern woods."

Edmund and Peter looked to each other, both baffled and alarmed. What could possibly have been found in the woods outside of the castle of Cair Paravel that would require their immediate attention? Was it a Quintoro spy or an injured fisherman from Aquaseem?

"What has he found?" Edmund asked the worried faun, standing tall like his brother.

"You better come and see for yourselves," was the faun's reply as he turned on his heel to lead them to the throne room.

Edmund and Peter stalled for a moment, both wondering what had been found in their woods, before they too made their way to the throne room. Once there, they found their sisters already seated in their respective golden thrones, both looking curious yet worried. Queen Susan the Gentile, always one to be beautiful, had simply grown more so over the years with her dark brown hair cascading down her back in large gentle curls, her skin as pale as Edmund's, her lips a luscious pink, and her eyes a gentle hazel green. As for Queen Lucy the Valiant, well, she was coming along quite nicely as well as she grew into he teenage years. Her light brown, almost red, hair fell past her shoulders in a lovely, brunette waterfall that glistened in the sun, her skin had acquired a light tan from riding in the sun so much, and her eyes were the same, bright and joyful brown they had always been. However, now, they held a shadow of worry as she spotted her brothers coming up the walk to their thrones.

"Peter," she said aloud to her dear older brother, "Would you happen to have any idea of what Orieus might have found in northern woods?"

Peter shook his head, "I have absolutely no clue, Lucy."

"Do you think it would be a threat to us, like a spy from Calormen?" Queen Susan asked, her eyes mirroring Lucy's in worry.

"It's hard to even assume, Susan, but I certainly hope not," Peter answered as he and Edmund sat upon their respective thrones.

"Well, whatever it is, we're about to discover the dangers right now," Edmund voiced as Mr. Tumnus entered the throne room.

"Your Majesties, Orieus has returned with his findings," he stated and moved off to the side.

Soon, the great centaur Orieus entered with his men following behind, dragging two objects behind them.

"Your Majesties," he praised, he and his men bowing to show their respect for their rulers, "While scouting the northern woods of Cair Paravel, we came across a most strange sight and finding."

"What have you found Orieus?" Peter asked, the aura of a true king just radiating off of him.

"Will someone tell the giant horse thing to let us go please?!" someone shouted from somewhere behind Orieus, startling the four royals.

"Will you stop that?! And he's a centaur, show some respect!" another voice scolded the previous one.

"We have found two daughters of Eve," Orieus claimed, bringing forth the two in question.

Avani and Carmen were brought before the Kings and Queens, their arms bound behind their backs with rope and with two centaurs holding the ropes. The looked up through their disheveled hair to see that they were standing before 4 teenagers, kids basically.

"Bow before the Kings and Queens of Narnia," Orieus commanded in a grand voice.

Avani and Carmen remained standing, looking around and then at each other in question. Avani then turned back to Orieus with a quizzical look.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"They sit before you in their thrones," the creature replied, shock on his face.

Carmen and Avani turned their attention back to the Pevensie children before they started laughing.

"Hahaha! Them? They're the Kings and Queens? Hahahaha- are you serious?" Avani asked in surprise.

Orieus remained silent, his answer to the question. The two girls looked back to the thrones, confusion evident in their eyes.

"But…they're kids! Like…you and me!" Carmen stumbled, her eyes wide.

"Not the blond one, I don't think. He looks more or less 20, 21 maybe," Avani commented, Carmen agreeing with her with a nod of her head.

Peter, knowing that he was being addressed disrespectfully by a couple of female outsiders, rose from his throne and held up his hand.

"Be still, intruders!" he commanded, startling the two girls.

"Intruders? We're not intruders! Her grandparents live out here," Carmen countered, nodding her head towards Avani.

"Yeah! My grandparents live just beyond those trees from where we came from. If anything, YOU guys are trespassing on THEIR land, though how you got a castle and beach out here, I'll never know," Avani added, shrugging her shoulders.

Peter turned to his siblings in confusion and shock, the look on his face matching theirs. The two girls claimed to live in Narnia, yet they adorned such strange apparel. A sort of pant-like article of clothing adorned their legs, hugging their hips and curves in a way that was considered inappropriate in Narnia. Their tops were tight and fitted almost like a corset and yet, it was obvious it did not come from a dress by the design on them. And their shoes were nothing of Narnia, they didn't even look to come from England, the Pevensie's original home.

"You say you live here in Cair Paravel?" Queen Susan asked in a curious voice.

Here, Avani and Carmen paused, staring at the Queen like she had just grown 2 head, 4 arms and spoke Spanish.

"No…no, we live here in North Carolina. Well, we're more or less visiting but still," Avani answered in all seriousness.

"North Carolina? Where is that?" Peter asked.

"It's here…we-we're in North Carolina right now!" Carmen answered, confused and a little scared.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Lucy interjected, "This, my friends, is Cair Paravel. Our Kingdom."

Avani stared at the youngest ruler with wide eyes, "Don't mess with me, I swear and will someone untie me please?! This is so uncalled for!!"

"Release them, Orieus. I don't think they are a major threat to us," Peter commanded.

Avani and Carmen were cut from their bindings, sighing in relief as they were. They stood once more before the Kings and Queens, looking more than a bit panicked.

"Okay…where are we?" Avani asked while looking at the ground with her hands on her hips.

"You are in Cair Paravel," Edmund answered her.

"I know-I know that! Okay? You said that already! But where is that?!" Avani said loudly and frantically.

"It's in Narnia," Lucy answered this time with a smile on her face.

Avani's shoulders slumped in exasperation, looking to Carmen who looked back at her with a worried expression; "They're not helping me, at all," she commented to her friend.

"Stranger," Peter called to Avani, catching her attention, "Where did you say you were from?"

"North Carolina," she said.

"And how did you come to find Narnia?" he continued.

Avani flinched at the name, almost as if it hit her, before she raised her hands in a surrender-like fashion, shrugged her shoulders and shook her head with a laugh, "…I don't know! A cave, I guess."

"A cave?" Edmund asked in confusion.

"Yes, a cave. We were exploring the woods behind my grandparents house and found a cave, which, if you would be so kind to return my bag, we will go through again and forget this ever happened," she claimed, starting to walk away from the royals to get her bag from Orieus.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Susan stated, stopping the two girl's stride.

Avani whipped right back around and returned to her previous spot, staring at Susan with probing eyes, "What?!"

"If you two were not originally from Narnia and have come from a cave as you claim, chances are that the entrance is no longer there now," Susan reiterated.

Avani and Carmen looked at each other in disbelief.

"So…what you're saying is…" Carmen trailed off, not wanting to voice her fear.

"I'm afraid you two will have to remain here, in Narnia, until the entrance opens again," Susan replied, feeling sympathy for the two girls as their faces showed fear.

Avani looked at Carmen who was looking down at the ground, trying to make sense of the situation. Carmen raised her head to look at Avani, her eyes showing the empty answer she held.

"Oh crap," they chorused.

**The End

* * *

**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **I was not entirely happy with this, truth be told. I sort of lost the inspiration somewhere along the way. I really suck at fantasy fics but I freakin' rule with AU stories, so that will be my next story involving Edmund and an awesome OC! I hope I get better credit for that one because I'm not involving Narnia in anyway! Review if you want!


	4. Chapter 3: Let's Get Out of Here

**Crimsonwings92: **Oh my God, it's been how long, a year? Hahaha! Feels like it, huh? But, for all of you that remember this story, then you know sort of why I stopped writing it for a while and just to clear up some confusion, this is Jamaican Sunshower, I just changed my name. Hehehe. Anyway, I stopped writing this story because at first I was getting so many negative reviews from people saying stuff like 'this idea is so overused! And blah blah blah blah!' and I just didn't want to deal with that and it was a little discouraging so I stopped for a while, but just recently I got a very genuine message from a reader **LifeStyleError **and that was honestly the push I needed to start this story again. And just so you know: no, I still have not read the books, I'm just going off of the movies and other little tidbits, so deal. Hahaha! So here it is, FINALLY, chapter three of **Out of Air, They Appear. **Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.

* * *

**Out of Air, They Appear**

**Chapter 3: Let's Get Out of Here**

'Haaah…this bed is so comfy…hmm, it feels like silk…it feels so good…what the hell?'

She shot up in bed, the bed that wasn't hers and she didn't even remember how she got into, and looked down at her sheets and pillows. Curly black hair fell into an ebony face, golden-green eyes darting around the bed, then the room and eventually widening in shock.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Avani stumbled out of the large, queen-sized bed that she had been sleeping in, twirling around and around in an attempt to make heads of everything that seemed so tails.

"No! No no no no no no, um, no, this isn't happening," she stammered rapidly, looking at the floor-to-ceiling windows, at the smooth, marble fireplace that was right in front of the bed, at the marble flooring, and ultimately at the blue, glistening ocean right outside the windows.

"Uhh…yeah, Grandma Choco doesn't have one of those," she voiced hysterically as she pointed at the ocean, shaking her head in disbelief, "Yup! I'm pretty sure she doesn't have one of those! Yeah…what the hell is going on here?"

She stood in the middle of the room, turning left and right, still trying to figure out what had happened to her and why she wasn't in her grandmother's house, in the guest room with Carmen sleeping in the other bed!

"Wait…Carmen!" she shrieked, whipping around and sprinting for the door.

She threw the large, and somewhat heavy, wooden barrier open and ran out into the hall, shivering slightly as her feet touched the cold stone floor and the cool air blew around her. She made sure to take light steps as she jogged down the hallway, being as silent as she could so as to avoid detection.

"Okay…gotta find-shit!" she hissed when she turned a corner and saw two minotaurs patrolling the hallway, "Haaah…oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

She stayed behind the wall, peeking every now and again to see if the guards had left; they hadn't.

"Oh god, I can't believe this," she breathed, pressing her back against the smooth, stone wall behind her, allowing her head to roll back and hit the wall with a muffled 'thud'.

She spent exactly three seconds…okay, four seconds, thinking of a way to get around the minotaurs before she came up with a brilliant plan! Absolutely genius! Okay, maybe not genius…it's actually pretty stupid.

'But it's the only plan I've got so I'm going for it!' Avani thought to herself before she executed her plan.

"The prisoners are escaping! The prisoners are escaping!"

…See? Told you it was pretty stupid. Avani kept herself flat against the wall behind her, waiting quietly for a second before she heard one of the guards starting to speak.

"Which way did they go?" the guard demanded.

Avani pointed down the hallway opposite of her current position, allowing only her arm and hand to be seen instead of her whole body; "That way! Towards the garden! Hurry!"

Here, Avani remained still as the sounds of shuffling and clanking of metal rang through the air. It sounded like the guards were getting closer so she made a quick decision and dove behind a pillar. She held her breath as the sounds grew louder, half expecting them to find her in her little hiding place, but when nothing happened and the sound grew faint, she chanced a peek around the corner and saw that the guards were running in the opposite direction.

'Oh…my…lanta! It actually worked!'

"YES!" she hissed out in, jumping out from behind the pillar and doing a little jig, "It worked! It worked! It worked!...Oh yeah!"

After successfully finishing her victory dance, Avani took off down the hall in search of Carmen. She checked every room behind every door that she came in contact with, coming up with negative results every time.

"Argh! This place is like a freakin' maze! I'll never find Carmen at this rate-AH!"

"AAHHH!"

Avani took deep even breaths in order to calm her rapidly beating heart before she blinked in realization at the person that was standing in front of her.

"Carmen!"

"Avani!"

The two best friends hugged each other tightly, both excited yet jumpy at the same time since they were basically playing fugitive and running away from 'royalty'. Carmen was the first one to break the hug, looking at her darker friend then at their surroundings.

"So…it really wasn't a dream?" she asked, her brown eyes glinting with panic.

"I guess not," Avani answered, "but that doesn't mean we can't still wake up from this wacked out place! All we have to do is find that cave."

"But…But the Kings and Queens said-"

"Forget what they said!" the ebony skinned girl exclaimed, turning back to her friend, "we're getting out of here one way or another. Now, which way leads outside…"

While her very close to bull-headed best friend pondered on an escape route, Carmen couldn't help but look down at Avani's attire, tilting her head to the side as a smile graced her lips.

"Aww, that's a cute nightgown, Avani," she cooed, liking the light blue, sheer color of the ankle-length nightgown.

Avani blinked and cocked her own head to the side in confusion before looking down at her attire as well; "My nightgown? Oh, my gosh! This thing is see through! There are some perverts up in here!"

"Hehehe! You got molested! You got molested! You got molested!" the Latina chanted in a sing-song voice, bouncing back and forth on the tips of her feet.

Avani whirled on her with a glare and gritted out, "This is hardly funny, Carmen! Gasp! Be quiet!"

Both girls fell silent as they heard the sound of multiple feet on concrete floor then the voices of a few guards starting to approach.

"Where are they? Did you find the prisoners?"

"No, they're gone! We can't find them anywhere!"

"Well, keep looking! They have to be somewhere in the castle! Find them before the Kings and Queens hear word of this!"

"Crap! We gotta get out of here!" Avani exclaimed frantically, running left then right like a chicken without a head, trying to figure out which way to go.

"But we need clothes! We can't run around like this!" Carmen objected, indicating to Avani's light blue nightgown and her own black and gold one.

Avani contemplated her words for a moment, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Yeah, you're right."

"This way men! Check this hall!" a guard shouted, his voice sounding dangerously close to where the two outlandish girls were.

The females squealed in panic, both starting to jump around as fear began to creep up on them. If they were found and captured, they were doomed. Avani paused for a moment when she noticed a door less than 10 feet away from them. Salvation!

"Quick, Carmen, this way!" she beckoned her best friend, already running for the door.

Carmen turned and followed after her as directed, slipping into the room and shutting the door quietly just as the guards turned down the hallway the two girls were in just a moment ago. Carmen flattened herself against the door, listening to their running feet just outside the door, praying to any god willing to listen that they would completely bypass the room and keep looking. Luck was on their side as the loud, clanking noise of the guards' armor began to grow distant, Carmen chancing their safety to crack the door open and scout out their surroundings.

"…Looks like we're clear," she confirmed, opening the door a little further to stick her head out and, indeed, finding that the guards had gone.

"And I think I've found a solution to our clothes-less problem," Avani added from her place in front of a double door closet.

Carmen padded over to where she stood and peered inside, seeing lines of clothes placed their for any visitor's convenience. However, there was one problem: they were all clothes for men.

"You know…" Carmen started, stroking her chin slightly as she cocked her head to the side, "I bet if we had stayed in our rooms, we would have found clothes more suited for our feminine nature."

"Oh, shut up! You know good and well we weren't in our right minds to stop and think about that," Avani snapped, walking into the closet and pulling down a dark green tunic and a brown vest, holding both items to her torso, "We'll just have to make this work."

Carmen walked into the closet as well and pulled down a dark blue tunic with a black vest, holding them to her small frame; "I guess so. We don't really have any other choice do we?"

A few minutes later finds our two heroines fully dressed in the men's clothes they had found and quietly sneaking around the castle, keeping close to the walls and shadows so as to avoid being seen. They had several close calls when they accidently turned down a hallway with guards patrolling, but thanks to some quick thinking, they were able to avoid a hairy situation and stay hidden. This did little to calm their frazzled nerves considering they had yet to find a way out of the castle and hadn't eaten anything since the day before…in the morning. Carmen stopped and clutched her stomach as a particularly loud growl left her bowls.

"Aaaahhh! Avani, I'm hungry," she whined, pouting as Avani stopped and looked back at her.

She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side; "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to run down to Burger King and get you a combo meal?" she asked sarcastically.

Carmen just continued to pout, "That's not nice! We haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning!"

"Yeah…I guess you're right. I'm kind of hungry, too," the ebony girl replied, rubbing her own stomach.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure if we find the kitchen, we'll also find a way out of here," Carmen added helpfully, "If this is anything like a fairytale, the kitchen usually leads to the outside so the maids and such can like…I don't, empty the wash bin or something."

Avani blinked; "Girl…you are a freaking genius! Let's go!"

With that, they switched directions entirely and took off in search of the kitchen. They searched for about a half hour, once again keeping to the shadows to avoid detection. Surprisingly enough, they were able to find the kitchen without being caught and as if Lady Luck were saying 'God, you're my favorite people today!', there were no cooks or maids in the kitchen. The place was well lit with the bright sun streaming in through the many windows and illuminating everything in a happy glow. The counters, shelves, cabinets, tables, and chairs were all wooden and there seemed to be some kind of sink-like thing near one of the windows. There was a large, brick oven in the wall neck to a big, potbelly stove and something that might have been…a fridge? Well, it was cold like one, so it must be a fridge.

"Talk about low tech…" Avani commented as she stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wow! How lucky can we get today?" Carmen exclaimed as she made a beeline for a cupboard in search of something to eat.

Avani squeaked and knocked on the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen; "Let's try not to jinx our luck right now, okay? We need the rest of it to get us home," she responded, staring at the fruit in the bowl sitting on the table.

"…Uh huh…" Carmen replied distractedly as she pulled out a large piece of cloth from God knows where and placed a loaf of bread in the middle of it along with some muffins of different varieties.

Avani rolled her eyes at the simple answer before she, herself, hurried about the kitchen, grabbing another piece of cloth and placing a few apples, pears, and bananas in the middle. She then went towards the fridge looking thing and opened it to see a small, block of cheese sitting there.

"Should we take the cheese?" she asked her best friend.

"Oh, hell yeah," Carmen responded, tying up her share of the food securely.

Avani slid the cheese out of the fridge contraption and placed it in the middle of her piece of cloth, tying it up just like Carmen did and slinging it around her back.

"Okay, now we need to find…that door that absolutely leads outside!" the golden-green eyed girl exclaimed triumphantly as she pointed to said door in the corner.

"Cool beans! Let's go!" Carmen cried as she and Avani slipped through the door as silently as mice and disappeared into the morning, no trace of their whereabouts left behind.

* * *

"What, in the name of Aslan, do you mean they've escaped?"

The guards flinched at the anger laced in High King Peter's voiced, shrinking back slightly as the handsome young king fumed at them, his stature tall, his strong jaw set, and his deep blue eyes blazing furiously.

"Sire, they seemed to have escaped some time early this morning," one of the guards answered as the other one took over.

"None of us were aware, your majesty."

"How were you not aware! You were supposed to be guarding them!" Peter continued, feeling frustrated.

"Peter, please," Queen Susan cut in, getting up from her throne and advancing towards her brother, "Do not shout at them, it is not their fault. We don't know these girls; they are probably capable of anything."

Peter glared down at his sister, being met with an equally determined glare, before he sighed in exasperation and waved the guards off.

"Very well, then. You did the best you could with the new…guests. Queen Susan is right, it is not your fault," he admitted, much to the relief of the two guards, "Continue on your search of the castle and the surrounding area. If we know anything about showing up in a strange place with strange people and creatures, is that, without a doubt, the feeling of desperation will kick in and they will most likely be searching for a way home…and that also means-"

"That they will be seeking out the cave they came from before," King Edmund finished for his brother.

The blond king nodded his head before dismissing the guards, "You have your orders, now go."

And like a flash, the guards took off to rally the troops in search of the two mysterious girls so as not to get on the king's bad side again lest the Queen not be around to save them for a second time. High King Peter watched the guards leave before heaving a heavy sigh and turning back to his siblings, his head down as he immersed himself in thought. His royal siblings watched him as he, then, began to pace back and forth slowly, looking at the décor of the throne room with his hands clasped his hands behind his back.

"…Honestly, this is more of a headache than I need in the morning," he mumbled to himself, much to the amusement of his brother and sisters.

"Peter," Queen Susan spoke up softly, approaching her brother slowly and putting a small hand on his arm, "Have peace of mind, my brother. Everything will be okay."

"But what if they were spies, Susan? What if they have made out of the castle with important battle strategies? What if they have found our weaknesses and are reporting them to their own king? To the Calormen King? Talmorine King? Ackia King?"

"Within less than a day, brother?" Susan questioned with a smile, giggling as Peter sulked off to the side, "I hardly believe they are capable of doing much of anything to that extreme, Peter. Do you not remember what they were wearing yesterday? Their clothes were not that of Narnia, they didn't even look to be that of England from where we came."

Edmund stood up from his throne and stepped down to the main floor; "She's right, Pete. What they were wearing was rather peculiar. Nothing I've ever seen before."

"And they did say they came from a place called…what was it called?" Queen Lucy continued, stopping to think for a moment as she put a finger to her lips.

"They said North Carolina and that they came here after walking through a cave," King Edmund answered, facing his three siblings.

"And if that's really the case," Queen Susan continued, facing her older brother, "then they have no intention of harming our kingdom, our people, or us. If anything, those poor girls are scared out of their minds and are looking for that cave to get back home. "

High King Peter regarded his siblings for a moment longer, looking between each face before sighing and walking up the marble steps to his throne. He sat down with a small plop, rubbing his temple as he felt that dreaded headache beginning to form. The other king and two queens smiled at their older brother, Edmund being the one to speak up.

"Well, think about it this way, Peter, if we find them at least with those two girls around, you won't be so bored anymore," he teased.

"Oh, shut up Ed."

* * *

Crunch. Munch. Munch. Munch. Crunch. Munch. Munch. Munch. Crunch. Munch. Munch. Munch.

"Hehehe, I'm so glad we found the kitchen or I would be dying right about now," Carmen giggled, biting into her apple and chewing on it contently.

Avani smiled at her from her spot on the rock they were sitting on, breaking off a piece of her blueberry muffin and popping it into her mouth. Her eyes began to wander over the scenery before her; taking in how the bright sun of this 'Cair Paravel' located in this 'Narnia' place lit everything it touched up with its happy rays. The birds flew through the sky without a care in the world, their majestic song reaching her ears and having a strange calming effect on her. Her eyes then landed on the castle of Cair Paravel, the flags floating about in the breeze and adding to the regal feel of the castle itself. Carmen noticed Avani's quiet behavior and turned to look at what she was looking at. She swallowed her mouth full of apple and addressed her best friend.

"What's going through your head right now, Avani? Are you starting to feel bad about leaving the people that you hardly even know?" Carmen questioned, taking another bite of her apple.

"Tsk. No, why the hell would I feel like that, huh?" Avani grimaced, taking a nice bite out of her muffin, chewing it thoughtfully before she continued, "I was just thinking…this is so freaking strange, you know? It seems far too much like a dream, but at the same time, too real…"

"I bet you it was Mama Choco," Carmen suggested, "I bet she was tired of us running off all day and then coming back all late at night. You know how much that pisses her off, so she decides to teach us a lesson by putting crack or some kind of drug in our food to knock us out. I bet we never even left her house yesterday, I bet we're both still sleeping in our beds back home!"

"Okay, as convincing as that sounds, riddle me this, my friend. Why, if we are sleeping back home, are we talking to each other like this?" Avani questioned with a blank face.

Carmen stopped and looked at the surface of the rock, cocking her head to the side in thought. After a moment's pause she cocked her apple at Avani and nodded.

"You're right. So what do you think happened to get us here then?" she inquired, reaching over to rip off a piece of cheese and plain bread to eat together.

Avani put her hands up and shook her head, "I don't know, I really don't care, I just want to get home so Mama Choco won't have more of a reason to skin us alive and send our remaining parts back to our parents in the mail. Are we ready to get going again? I think if we start now, we'll be back home by sundown if anything."

"Yeah, let's do this!" Carmen exclaimed, polishing off her bit of food and dusting her hands of the crumbs.

The two girls jumped up off the rock and gathered the food back into the cloths, throwing the sacks over their backs and continuing on into the forest. They spent several hours trekking through the foliage, jumping at almost every sound they heard for fear of being chased down by centaurs and minotaurs. They stopped once more some time after high noon in order to eat lunch, having already covered enough ground to make themselves feel proud; in fact, they were sitting just below the cliff from where they had fallen!

"We are making some good time, huh, Avani?" Carmen asked, grinning cheekily as she finished off her muffin and pear, wiping the crumbs off of her hands and lap.

"I'll say. I don't think we've ever scouted so fast before!" the ebony skinned girl agreed, hopping up as well and looking at the cliff before them, "Well, this is the last obstacle we have before we get back to that cave. It doesn't look too difficult; I see little spots up there that look like little pathways. In fact, they all seemed joined together so if we get up there, the rest should be a piece of cake!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get our asses up there!" Carmen cried, already running the rest of the way towards the rock cliff and starting to climb up, Avani close behind.

And so, the ascent up the rock face began, the two foreign girls scaling the cliff to get to their destination. There have been a few close calls such as Carmen losing her footing on the way up and nearly falling off the ledge. Thanks to sudden instinct, she was able to grab onto the next ledge and balance herself as well as effectively give Avani a heart attack.

"Are you trying to kill me?" the golden-green eyed girl shouted at her best friend, a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"No! Apparently, I'm trying to kill myself!" Carmen shot back sarcastically, glaring up at Avani.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL YOUR MOM IF I COME BACK WITHOUT YOU? SORRY, BUT YOUR DAUGHTER FELL OFF A CLIFF IN NARNIA? THEY'LL THINK I'M CRAZY!"

"Trust me, they already do," Carmen muttered as she pulled herself up and onto the ledge of the pathway that Avani was already standing on.

"What was that?" Avani screamed.

"Nothing! Stop yelling before the next one losing their footing is you!" Carmen demanded, turning to walk up the ledge.

Avani narrowed her eyes at her best friend's retreating back before she looked over the ledge and shivered. Putting the idea of a narrow death out of her mind, she followed after Carmen, finding her prediction to be right as they easily climbed the rest of the way up the cliff and made it to the top safely. However, at the top of the cliff, something very surprising was waiting for them to arrive, hiding in the foliage of the Narnian Forest. Carmen hauled herself up over the ledge of the cliff, scooting away from the edge before reaching down to help Avani up as well.

"Well…we made it," Carmen breathed out, holding a hand to her heart as she peered over the cliff's edge; she's slightly afraid of heights and the higher up they went, the more she began to panic a little.

"Yup, now all we have to do is find that cave and get the hell out of here," Avani replied, scooting away from the ledge and then standing up, dusting off her pants.

She helped Carmen stand up before the two girls began their walk into the forest. They were silent for a few minutes before Carmen broke the silence with a question that had been on both of their minds since they were basically captured by those centaurs.

"What do you think Mama Choco will do to us when we get back?"

"I don't even want to think about that," Avani answered, holding her hands out and balancing herself as she jumped onto a fallen tree and walked across it, Carmen doing the same, "Probably beat our asses so much we won't be able to sit down for a week."

Carmen clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, "She can't do that, we're too old to be spanked."

"…You're right, she'd probably kill us and use our blood for one of her séances," Avani corrected herself, jumping down from the tree.

Carmen paused in place and stared after her best friend, "You're grandma still does that?"

Avani laughed and shook her head, "Not anymore…she stopped about a year ago."

Carmen squeaked in fear and Avani laughed again.

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

The ebony girl stopped in her tracks and turned her head to the side, a sudden spike in fear causing her sense of hearing to increase.

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

"What's up?" Carmen asked, standing next to her.

"Shhh," Avani hushed her, holding a hand up as her eyes began to wander around the forest for any suspicious movement, "Do you hear that?"

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

"Oh, crap. What's out there?" Carmen whispered, panic starting to fill her body as the sounds grew louder.

The two girls huddled together as the sound became amplified, seeming to come from all around them; "Look! It's coming towards us!" Carmen cried out as the bushes in front of them started to move and shake about, the thing getting closer.

The two girls started backing up, their breath coming out ragged as the moving thing came closer. Closer and closer it got as the girls moved faster backwards before it finally pounced causing both girls to scream and fall on their backsides.

"Hah! State your business, trespassers! Where do you hail from?"

Carmen blinked once, then twice, then three times before she took a deep breath…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

And screamed. The…being…standing on top of Carmen's chest- yes, I did say _standing_ on top of her- just so happened to be a larger than normal brown mouse with a long tail, beady black eyes, and a strange feather headband on his head. It was no real secret to anyone that knew the Latina that she had an irrational fear of mice. And the fact that this particular mouse could TALK didn't help her frazzled nerves.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she thrashed around, swinging her hands at the creature and yet missing every time.

"Oi! Be still, you screeching woman! You're disturbing the peace!" the mouse commanded irritably, dodging her attacks.

"EW! EW! GET IT OFF OF ME! AVANI!"

All problems were temporarily solved as Avani quickly reached out and grabbed the mouse. She stood up quick as lightening, turned around, pulled back her arm, and flung the creature into the forest somewhere. She watched its tiny body fly into the air and then disappear among the shrubbery quite a ways away from them as his shouts of protest flew through the air as well.

Both girls sat their gasping for air out of the sheer velocity of the situation. They were chased down and tackled to the ground…by a mouse. Carmen turned to Avani slowly, her eyes traveling to the ground and then back up as she addressed her.

"Avani…what just happened?" she asked.

Avani looked at the ground then back up again as the rustling rang through the forest once more, the tell-tale signs that the mouse was coming back and probably with friends too.

"I don't know," she started, scooting back as the rustling got louder and closer, "But I think it's about to happen again."

And just as she predicted, the mouse jumped out of the brush and landed in front of the girls who sat up and looked at him. Carmen shrank back away from him, considering him to be the same as any disgusting rodent and Avani merely stared at him, her brain feeling numb and about to explode from everything they had encountered since yesterday.

"Now that was just plain rude what you just did to me, madam!" he exclaimed, his black beady eyes narrowed in a glare, "And I say this on the basis that you had no reason to throw me like some…wad of trash!"

"You chased us through the forest! Jumped on my friend, who is afraid of mice by the way! And now you're harping at me for reacting in the only way I knew how?" Avani shot back, no longer able to make sense of the situation they were in and just making the best of this crazy day.

The little mouse stopped and put a hand to his chin, stroking it silently as he appraised the teen; "Point taken," was his simple reply.

Avani groaned loudly as Carmen glared at the mouse. He in turn regarded the girls sitting on the forest floor, honestly looking like two lost and confused puppies that had no idea where they were or what to do with themselves.

"Pardon me, Daughters of Eve, but might you be the prisoners that escaped from Cair Paravel?" the mouse asked, putting his sword away and approaching them slowly, much to Carmen's chagrin.

"…Wait, what did you just call us?" Avani questioned, snapping her head up to look the mouse in the eye.

"Daughters of Eve. That is what you are, isn't it?" the mouse inquired, his black eyes curious.

Carmen and Avani glanced at each other then back at the mouse, both all the more confused by the mouse's strange use of words. However, they didn't need to answer his question for he continued talking.

"Oh, dear, please excuse my manners, Daughters of Eve. My name is Diddle, faithful knight to the Kings and Queens of Narnia," he introduced himself, bowing to the young women before him.

"Oh…um…well, my name is Avani James and this cowering baby behind me is-ow- Carmen Hidelgo, hahahaha!" Avani started, laughing after her best friend hit her for calling her a baby.

Carmen huffed grumpily turning her head away from Avani and Diddle, her cheeks starting to turn red from embarrassment. Diddle smiled at Carmen as he approached her; the Latina saw him coming towards her and age old fear triggered in her chest again as she began to scoot away from him.

"Stay back or I swear you'll regret it," she warned, her eyes narrowed as a shiver ran down her spine at the prospect of a mouse touching her.

"Now, my dear lady, I mean no harm. I just wish to-oof!" Diddle never got to finish his sentence for Carmen kicked his small body away from her.

He went flying through the air, but with some quick thinking, Avani jumped up and caught him this time, falling back to earth with a thud and an 'oomph' and rolled in the dirt. The two came to a stop and looked at Carmen who had taken to hiding behind a tree, the glare still on her face. Avani rolled her eyes and sat up, sitting on her knees as she held Diddle in her cupped hands.

"I think it'll be best if you just keep your distance from her," she advised him with a nod of her head, Diddle repeating the action.

"Consider the advice taken, fair maiden," he replied breathlessly, a small hand over his heart from the small scare.

"Oh, now I'm a maiden. Never been called that before," she joked, standing up and allowing for the brown mouse to run up her arm and settle on her shoulder.

He chuckled at her words before addressing both girls as Carmen left the sanctity of the tree and came to stand next to Avani.

"Well, young maidens, I'm afraid I can no longer refrain myself from asking. What business do you have being in Narnia? You don't appear to be descendants of the Calormen Kingdom or the Talmerine Kingdom or any other kingdom we know of. In fact, you two look like complete outsiders."

"That's because we are outsiders," Carmen answered, following after Avani as the girl began her trek to where she thought the cave may be located, "We're staying with Avani's grandma and grandpa in North Carolina."

Diddle blinked in confusion, "North Carolina? I believe I've never heard of such a place. Is that on the Eastern Border?"

"I don't know, I don't really care!" Avani finally cried, stopping in the middle of the forest and throwing her hands in the air, "All I know is that we need to get back and soon, but we're not going to get anywhere if we don't find that damn cave!"

"Maybe if you had stayed with the Kings and Queens of Cair Paravel, they would have helped you find your way back home," Diddle chastised while trying to be helpful at the same time.

Avani narrowed her eyes at the mention of the royal children, choosing a random direction and beginning to walk that way; "We've tried that already. They just told us that there was no way to get back home, threw us in guest bedrooms like a couple of children and told us to go to sleep."

The rodent knight chuckled at Avani's sour attitude before he stood on her shoulder and bowed to her, "Fair maiden, since all you seek is to return to your home and have no intention of bringing harm to Narnia, I shall assist you in finding this cave."

The two girls stopped; "Really?" they chorused.

Diddle nodded with a smile, "I give you my word, but we must move now lest you wish to be caught by the guards of the castle. I'm sure the Kings and Queens have sent a search party out to find you since you're still under suspicion and the trees also work in Queen Lucy's favor. They'll tell her of your whereabouts."

With that, the little mouse leapt off of Avani's shoulder and landed on the ground gracefully while Avani and Carmen stared after him with an incredulous look on their faces.

"Queen Lucy…can speak to trees?" Carmen asked slowly, "The little one?"

"That's right," Diddle replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Now you two wait here for a moment while I go on ahead to scout out the perimeter in search of this cave. Do you remember any land marks near the cave?"

"…A lamppost. There was a lamppost near the cave," Avani answered after a moment's pause.

Diddle nodded his head in understanding before he scampered into the forest and disappearing among the foliage. Avani and Carmen were left in the middle of the forest, surrounded by strange creatures and apparently magical trees that could tell little Queen Lucy how to find them. After a couple of minutes of silence, Carmen turned to Avani.

"Hey, Vani?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think he's coming back?"

"Nope."

"Hmm," Carmen mused before shrugging and starting to walk through the forest again, Avani following after her.

It wasn't that they were ungrateful for Diddle wanting to help them, it was just that they didn't trust him. After all, he was a mouse and a knight to the Kings and Queens; for all they knew, he had run off to inform the royal children and they weren't about to just stand there like a couple of mannequins and wait to be caught. A couple of hours have passed since the girls had met Diddle and he had gone off into the forest and they had yet to find that lamppost. It didn't help that they were starting to lose daylight as well since the sun was just about to touch the horizon and set for the day.

"Oh my God, Mama Choco is not going to be happy if we're gone for another night," Avani sighed, stepping over a rather large branch.

"Orale, she's not happy NOW. She's going to freakin' lose it if we're not back by tonight. She'll definitely skin us alive and use our hides for blankets for the winter or something," Carmen corrected, shaking her head as a shiver ran down her spine.

Avani giggled before she tripped over something and skidded to a stop. As if by fate, she lifted her head to see something glowing in the distance. At first, she thought she was seeing things, then when she took a moment to actually look at it, she smiled a goofy smile in relieve and nudged Carmen in the side.

"I spy with my little eye," she sang, pointing at the glowing light.

"The lamppost!" Carmen exclaimed, jumping up and down and then running for it.

Avani chased after her best friend with laughter rising from her throat. The two girls made it to the lamppost and from there went to the left, knowing exactly from which way they had come from before deterring off to the side at the lamppost.

"Finally! We can get home!" Avani cried happily, following along the length of the rocky wall where the cave should be.

Should be.

"…Wait a minute…" the ebony girl mumbled, staring at the rocky surface, her face contorted into one of confusion, "Carmen?"

"What's wrong, Vani?" the Latina questioned, watching her as she ran her hands over the rocks.

"…Didn't you mark the outside of the cave?" Avani asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why, what's wrong?" she asked again, becoming frantic.

Avani stopped and then turned around to face Carmen, her hand resting next to an orange star made by chalk, "I found the mark…but not the cave."

Dark brown eyes widened in panic as Carmen bolted over to where Avani was standing, putting her hand on the star and looking around frantically. The golden-green eyed girl ran her hands through her curly black hair, stepping away from the rocks as a sense of hopelessness washed over her.

"No…No, this can't be happening right now," Carmen muttered, looking for the cave, "We have to get out of here!"

"This is such bull-"

"Halt! Don't move another muscle, prisoners!"

Both girls froze in their spots as centaurs and minotaurs and fawns surrounded them, all of them holding spears and shields and looking very, very angry. Diddle bounded out of the throng, looking very sorry and apologetic.

"Please forgive me, maidens," he started, gulping slightly when Avani and Carmen glared at him heatedly, "but, I ran into the guards before I could find the lamppost and I have my duties to the Kings and Queens."

Carmen sneered at the mouse knight, "Snitch!"

And, with a sigh, Avani finished her sentence from before, "Crap."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **Whoo! Epic! Hahaha! Okay, maybe not, but this is my update and I hope it was satisfactory! It took me a while to even get to this point because I kept changing the beginning. Well, I hope you guys like it and reviews are very much appreciated! Ciao! See you next chapter…maybe.


End file.
